Nabulon class
Major rewrite coming up! The '''Nabulon class '''was a ASF vessel developed in the early 2300's. It was one of the most advanced ASF Starships designed until the technological breakthroughs gained from the Vrox Rampage. The ship was considered to be a durable and versatile cruiser, with great offensive and defensive capabilities. The ship also housed several small craft in its hangar. Design & Development The Nabulon Development Project began in 2311 after the KSE declared war on the ASF. The official declaration came from ASF President Rotalia Laqo on February 27th when she addresed the ASF Senate in her weekly speech. The development of the Nabulon Class was the spearhead of the Naval Modernisation Initiative, as it was supposed to give the fleets of the ASF a new ship of the line. Many compartments of engineers, scientists and designers were put together to develop the ship. These compartments included the Advanced Engineering Corps (AEC), the Corps of Advanced Starship Construction (CASC), the Department of Starship Defensive Measures (DSDM) and the Field of Weapons Development (FWD). Slork Zmir was one of the engineers present during construction of the first ship of the class, the VSS Nabulon technical specifications The ship was equipped with powerful offensive and defensive technology. A standard Nabulon-class cruiser carried 3 Jaser Beam arrays, which allowed the ship to fire powerful simultaneous beams in 270 degrees along the ships dorsal side. The dorsal side of the ship also housed 3 Jaser Bolt cannon domes. The ventral side of the ship housed 2 advanced projectile launch platforms, capable of launching torpedo's, missiles and kinetic projectiles in the general bow side of the ship. The ventral side of the main hull also housed 2 Dual Heavy Jaser Bolt cannons. The individual cannons were powerful and could fire in simultaneous bursts or in alternating shots. The ventral side of the engine hull housed another cannon dome. The aft side of the ship was armed with another cannon dome to protect the propulsion systems. Nabulon-class ships also had advanced shields and durable armor, making the ship quite tough. Like most ships of the time, the weakness laid in its shielding systems. Like many ASF cruisers, the Nabulon Class made use of rotating uni-directional shielding. The shields could be rapidly rotated around the vessel, there was always a strong shield and a weak shield. The weak side of the shields could be pierced by the firepower of a single starfighter. The class stood apart from the rest of the fleet for its small hangar bay located between the saucer hull and the propulsion hull. This hangar could house several small craft like shuttles, starfighters or probes. This gave the ship great versatility in missions. This hanger could be accessed from the port and starboard sides of the ship. Both entrances were equipped with two tractor beam emitters, which allowed the ship to tug small objects or ships in. The fore emitters also had very small Jaser cannons. These cannons were mostly ineffective against anything equipped with functional shields. use Nabulon class ships were effective as an frontline combat vessel. Due to the vessel's extensive armament, the ship could engage multiple targets at once. Due to the ship's small hangar, the ship could deploy support Fighters to assist in combat. These Fighters were often tasked with intercepting enemy craft or performing precise strikes to exploit the enemy's weaknesses. Ships of the class were also seen often on patrol routes, capable of responding quickly to engage whatever situation arose.